AUs and Happily ever after
by SakuraOzora14
Summary: What if Harry Potter's wish came true? An abused seven yr old Harry meets his parents from an AU. Meanwhile, in the normal timeline Harry and Teddy fall into the veil. But Sirius Black falls out of the veil and meets a seven yr old abused Harry. What will happen? Warning: abuse
1. To have a family

Hey everyone! My name is Sakura! Thank you so much for reading! This is my first fanfiction and I will be adding a new chapter every week. Please review!

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

 **Chapter 1 -To have a Family**

A seven-year-old Harry Potter slowly exited the small cupboard from underneath the stairwell. He quietly crept to the kitchen.

"Maybe," Harry thought to himself, "If I do a good job making breakfast, Uncle Vernon will let me eat any leftovers!" However, his dreams were destroyed when he dropped a plate, the crash resounding throughout the house.

"BOY!" Vernon bellowed, towering over Harry, "What is all this?"

"I'm s-sorry sir t-the p-p-plate just s-slipped out of my h-hands.."

SLAP, Vernon's large meaty hand had connected with Harry's jaw, sending him flying and knocking the hot bacon pan off the stove. It's searing oils fell onto Harry's arm causing him to scream out at the intense pain.

"YOU FOOLISH BOY!" Vernon screamed, his face transitioning from red to purple, "You wasted all the bacon!" He grabbed Harry and flung him against the kitchen counter and began to kick him.

"P-p-please s-stop sir…p-p-please" Harry whimpered. Soon, Vernon got tired and just hauled Harry up and threw him into the cupboard.

"You will stay in there for the rest of the week boy" he spat, "and if I hear one peep out of you you will regret it for the rest of your miserable freakish life!" Once Harry heard the cupboard door slam and his uncle's receding footsteps he turned on the small light bulb that hung over him and inspected his arm. The oil took off a lot of his skin and caused multiple welts to form. Every time Harry touched it he had to bite his bottom lip to prevent crying out in pain. Slowly, Harry laid down, whimpering in pain as his bruised torso protested.

"I wish I wish with all my heart…" Harry whispered before drifting off.

"What do you wish child?" a voice asked him

"For family…"

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

James Potter was disturbed from a peaceful slumber by his twelve year old son Matt.

"What is it Matt?" James asked groggily, blinking the sleep out of his eyes.

"Mom just left with Uncle Padfoot to Hogwarts!" He said

"What!?" James exclaimed shooting up in bed, "What time is it?"

"10 o'clock, mom told me to let you sleep in…But I had to tell you! What do you think is going on?! The school year hasn't even started! Oh, by the way Remus said he was looking for you. He is in your study. Oh Merlin! Look at the time! I have to head to quidditch training! Wood will kill me if I'm late! Ok dad love you gotta go!"

Matt sprinted out of the bedroom and down the stairs. Once James heard the floo activate he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"How does he have so much energy?" James thought as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

James got ready and headed towards his study. His wife, Lily, and their son, Matthew Remus Potter, and him lived in the Potter Manor. A three story house that currently held 6 bedrooms, a library, James' study, a kitchen, a dining room, and a living room. Of course, the house can easily be changed to grow and or shrink based of the occupants' needs. James enter the study and wasn't suprised to see Remus sitting in an armchair in front of the fireplace with a book in his hand. Being fully aware of how engrossed in the book his friend was, James slowly and quietly crept behind him and shouted.

"HIYA MOONY!

"Bloody...!," Remus swore and quickly stood and turned around, dropping the book. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack James?" He asked.

James just laughed heartily. "Of course Moony! That's what I live for after all!"

"You and Sirius both" Remus mumbled

"Anyway," James said, picking the book off the ground."What did you need to tell me?"

"Oh right well..." Remus started, "Lily and Sirius are in..."

"Hogwarts, I know. Matt told me."

"Of course...Anyway, Hagrid found a young boy out in the forest while doing his rounds with Fang and took him to Madam Pomfrey and she couldn't believe who he was..."

"Who did Pomfrey say he was?!"

"His medical record says his name is Harry James Potter. Your son... Dumbledore thinks.."

"Remus, I would know if I had another son! Besides Lily can't have anymore kids because of the accident. You know that!"

"Calm down Prongs! I was just about to tell you, Dumbledore thinks that this is your son from a parallel world! In a world where you and Lily are dead."

"How could he possibly know that? And if Lily and I are gone then who looked after him? You and Sirius perhaps? Peter isn't very good with kids…"

"No I don't think so…unless our counter parts are abusive.."

"Then who do you think?...Wait did you say abusive?"

Remus sighed heavily and rubbed his eyelids, how was he going to explain this?

"James" he began as he sat down, "there is something you should know…Pomfrey gave him a check up and well…the results were not what we hoped."

"What do you mean?" James inquired sitting down as well.

"He was beaten James…Beaten, starved, burned, neglected…it's the whole package."

"Oh Merlin.." James gasped, "When can I…Could I see him?"

"Yeah, come on Prongs," Remus said, "Lily should already be with him."

They both stood up and walked to the fireplace.

"Hogwarts" they shouted, flames erupted around them turning green and whisking them away. Remus stepped out of the fireplace into Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore looked up and smiled warmly.

"Ah. Hello James, Remus. I was expecting you sometime soon. I assume you are here to see our young dimension traveler?"

"Yes, I would like to see him," James said striding towards the door, "Hospital Wing?"

"Hospital Wing," Remus confirmed as he head out with him, "Lily should be there still."

Together they walked down the halls.


	2. Mothers protect, mothers keep you safe

Hey everyone. I am so sorry! I thought I submitted this chapter last week but for some reason it didn't post! It will not happen again.

 **Status Update:** I am going to be gone for the next two weeks and thus the chapters for those two weeks may be delayed. But I will do my best to find wifi and get them posted!

Thanks for all your patience! Please Review!

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

 **Chapter 2 - Mothers Protect, Mothers Keep You Safe**

Light streamed through the window onto Harry's face, he blinked the sleep out of his eyes and noticed that he was laying on a soft, fluffy material completely opposite to the slim hard mat he was used to. Slowly, he sat up and upon closer inspection he realized he had slept on a bed.

"Oh no," Harry thought as he frantically groped around for his glasses, "I have to get up! I don't want to get punished for sleeping on furniture again." After locating and putting on his glasses Harry carefully slipped out of the bed. As his feet touched the cold marble floor he felt his aching body protest and buckle causing him to collapse. Struggling to stand Harry suddenly heard the sound of the door opening. Terrified Harry crawled under the bed.

"Harry?" a voice asked. Soon there was a pair of feet inches away from Harry as the figure stood by the bed.

"Harry?!" the voice said again more frantically, "Baby, where are you?"

Harry tried to inch farther from the feet in front of him only to hit his head on the metal frame of the bed. A loud _clank_ was heard and figure froze. Gradually, the figure began to kneel down and look under the bed.

"Harry!"

Harry tried to scramble away.

"Its ok baby. Don't be scared" the figure said gently, "Come on out love. I won't hurt you."

Harry stayed were he was. Although he was scared of upsetting the figure further, he was terrified of being beaten for sleeping on the bed. He began to shake and curl up hiding his face with his knees.

Lily had no idea what to do. She didn't want to initiate contact unless Harry was comfortable with his surroundings. She looked back at the shaking figure under the bed, brainstorming ideas of how to get him to come out so he wouldn't hurt himself further. The door creaked open and Sirius stuck his head into the room.

"Lily-flower?" He called

"Over here Sirius" she replied

"What's going on?" Sirius asked as he kneeled down next to Lily.

"Harry woke up and he is terrified. He slipped under the bed and won't come out. I don't want to be forceful but I'm worried about his injuries."

"Hmm...Oh! Let's try this." Sirius said as he stood back up. Slowly his limbs stretched and torso shrunk until he was on all fours with hair all over his body.

"Padfoot! That's a great idea Sirius!"

The dog just whined in response. Then, crawling on his belly, Padfoot went under the bed.

Harry looked up and saw a pair of eyes staring back at him. He jumped started to scramble away when he realized that the eyes belonged to a black dog. The dog whimpered and placed his head between his front paws. Carefully, Harry inched forward and extended his hand as if to touch the dog's head, but stopped his hand at the last second and just letting it stay in the air over Padfoot's snout. Sensing his hesitation, Padfoot gradually raised his head from the ground and made contact with the small hand. Harry flinched, but soon relaxed. He began to move his fingers and run them slowly through the dark fur. Padfoot scooted closer to Harry and began to lick his face.

"That tickles!" Harry giggled, putting both of his hands on Padfoot's body.

Lily smiled as she heard Harry's laughter.

"Harry," she said gently, "We aren't going to hurt you. Will you please come out?"

Harry looked up at the voice and contemplated whether or not to come out. Padfoot nudged his hand and began to crawl out from under the bed. Harry, not wanting to lose his newfound friend, soon followed. Once he was completely out from under the bed, Padfoot came back up to him and began to lick him. Harry smiled at him and started to pet Padfoot when Lily approached him.

"Hello Harry," Lily began, "Do you know who I am?"

Harry shook his head and looked down at his feet.

"I'm your mom," Lily said.

Harry's face shot up. "But…" he began then realizing he had spoken without permission and pressed his lips together.

"Go ahead sweetie"

"But…But m-my parents are d-d-dead." He stammered.

"In your world, but here your mom and dad are alive."

"H-how?"

"This is another world darling, a different one from your own. You were brought here by magic."

"B-but m-m-m-a-agic doesn't…only freaks believe in magic…and freaks can't be loved because they have no home…"

"What? Who told you that Harry?"

"Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon"

Lily took a deep breath. She had been told that Harry was abused and was most likely raised by her sister in his world. But his last comment only confirmed her suspicions.

"Harry," Lily said, placing her head gently on top of his, "You are not a freak. You are a sweet little boy who has a very special ability. I don't want you to ever think that you are a freak and that you are not loved, because I love you and your dad loves you. You have Uncle Remus, Uncle Sirius, and Uncle Peter who love you and we will always love you forever and ever. We would never hurt you and I promise you won't be hurt ever again. You can trust me baby, ok?"

Harry didn't know how to respond. He never have had someone speak to him so intimately before. He felt tears well up in his eyes and fought to keep them from falling.

Lily saw how Harry attempted to keep his emotions in check. However, soon tears were falling from Harry's eyes.

"Oh love," Lily said gently taking Harry into her arms.

She felt Harry tense and then relax and he melted into his mothers embrace.

"Just let it out baby. Let it all out."

That was all Harry needed as he let all his emotions go. His sadness, loneliness, fear, desperation, he released it all as he wailed and cried into his mothers chest. Lily sat down on the bed and Sirius transformed back.

"It ok sweetie. Everything will be just fine. Mommy's here." Lily whispered as she rubbed Harry's back.

Soon, Harry fell into a deep sleep while in Lily's arms. Not wanting to let him go just yet, Lily laid down on the bed with Harry still in her arms. Sirius, seeing that Lily had everything under control, left the hospital wing in search of some food as he skipped breakfast to accompany Lily to see Harry.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

James quickened his pace as he made his way to the hospital wing with Remus close on his tail. As he turned the corner he collided into Sirius causing both of them to fall to the ground.

"Ouch" James said, "Watch where you're going Pads."

"I could say the same thing Prongs," Sirius replied as he stood up and rubbed his bottom.

"Where are you off to Padfoot?" Remus asked as he helped James off the floor.

"To get food. I'm starved."

"Of course you are."

"Hey! For your information I had to accompany Lily this morning to see her other son from a different dimension."

At the mention of Harry, James head shot up.

"How is he? Is he ok? How is Lily taking this?" he asked in one breath.

"Calm down Jamie," Sirius replied, "They're fine. Lily just got Harry to calm down."

"Is he…you know…was he really…?"

"Yeah…all the evidence is there. He crawled under the bed after he woke up. Didn't come out until Padfoot went under and calmed him down."

James just looked away and rubbed his chin.

"He is the splitting image of you though." Sirius said trying to lighten the mood, "Only he has Lily's eyes.

James looked back at Sirius.

"Really?"

"Yeah"

James smiled at the thought of having a son that looked like him. Matt inherited his mothers red hair and facial structure. The only thing that resembled him at all was Matt's eyes, as they were hazel like his own.

"Well are you going to stand here all day or go see your other son?" Sirius asked as he began to walk down the hall to the kitchens.

James didn't reply, instead he all but ran down the hall and stopped in front of the hospital wing doors, his stomach flittering in excitement. He took a deep breath and raised his hand to the doorknob.


	3. Our Promise to You

Hi everyone! Thank you for your patience. I'm very sorry for the long wait. I will be updating this again before the weekend ends. Please enjoy and review! Thanks!

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

 **Chapter 3 - Our Promise to You**

James quietly opened to the door to the infirmary.

"Hello?" He said.

"Shh!" A voice replied, "He just fell asleep."

"Lily?" James asked as a he entered to room and closed the door behind him.

James approached the bed that held his wife and his new found son. The first thing his eyes fell upon once reaching the bed was the little black haired bundle that was entwined in Lily's arms.

"Is that him?" James inquired.

"Yes" Lily confirmed, "He looks just like you James, only he has my eyes."

"So I've heard. Sirius told me the exact same thing."

Lily just smiled and fondly gazed down at the boy in her arms. Just how anyone could think of harming such a sweet little boy is unimaginable. For the last few years she has been unable to give birth due to an accident that ended up with her in Saint Mungo's for a week. She and James had ran into trouble while at a local pub. They were simply going to meet up with Sirius, Remus, and Peter to plan Matt's 7th birthday party when a pair of drunk men had started a fight and it soon escalated to the point where bystanders had to step in. However, after James had stepped in a stray curse shot out and hit Lily's bulging stomach. She was rushed to St. Mungos and had to have an immediate procedure to save her life. Unfortunately, her child, whom she was pregnant with at the time was forced to be removed. When Lily came to, she was distraught and mourning the loss of her child, a child she never even got to have. Now looking at this little boy who was never truly loved and never truly had parents made her feel obligated to protect him and to be the mother in his life.

"Lily, when are we going to tell Matt?" James asked shaking her our of her thoughts.

"We will tell him when Harry's ready. I don't want Harry to feel uncomfortable, besides schooled is starting soon and Matt will go to Hogwarts and we can let Harry get used to living with us."

"Ok so we will have to do some shopping and get a room ready for him, not to mention schooling and clothes shopping…." James began but started to trail off, a frown settling on his face.

Seeing this Lily asked, "What's the matter James?"

"I don't know Lils. This is just so sudden and I honestly have no idea what to do, especially regarding the abuse aspect. In fact, I don't think anyone will know what to do."

"What do you mean love?"

"Well, it's not like we have been abused and there no one we know that has been abused...well that we know of. How can we really help him?"

Before Lily could answer Harry whimpered and began to squirm. It was clear he was having a nightmare. She looked at her husband and saw that he was looking down at Harry. To her surprise, James sat down on the bed and gently pulled Harry into his arms.

"Shhhhh, it's ok kiddo. I'm right here, you're all right." He cooed while rocking Harry back and forth. Harry began to relax and he slowly opened his eyes.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

 _Loud thundering steps were heard as it approached the small cupboard. Harry was terrified, he had tripped on one of Dudley's many toys that were scattered across the house and accidentally dropped a plate full of sandwiches that he was supposed to bring to the table for tea. Uncle Vernon was furious, Harry could just see it on his face, however, he just laughed it off as there were guests over at the time and he couldn't very well beat him in front of them. So instead he told Harry to clean up the mess and go take a 'break' in his 'room' after the guests have left. Harry immediately complied in an attempt to alleviate some of his uncle's anger. However, Harry was still positive he will get a punishment tonight; the question was how bad would it be. The small door was yanked open and Vernon's face appeared in the entryway._

" _You embarrassed me in front of my guests today boy! Do you know what that mean?" He asked, his voice laced with venom._

 _Harry just froze afraid to answer for fear of getting it wrong and being punished more._

" _Don't want to answer do you? Well then, I'll just have to beat the answer of of you!" Vernon shouted, grabbing Harry by his hair and dragging him out of the cupboard._

Harry felt warm, not only warm, he felt safe. But he didn't understand why, maybe he was dead. Slowly he opened his eyes and came face to face with a pair of hazel eyes peering down at him. Terrified, Harry scrambled to sit up and get out of the arms holding him.

"It's ok buddy. It's ok." The man holding said as he tightened his arms around him, "Don't worry kiddo you're safe."

Harry stopped moving and looked up again at the man's face. The man smiled gently and brought his head down towards Harry's. Harry flinched and was about to begin struggling again when he felt a pair of warm lips press against his forehead.

Was he being kissed? He had seen Dudley get kisses from his mom many time, before school, after dinner, while tucking him in, etc. But the one time Harry asked for a kiss too, he got slapped.

"Freaks don't deserve kisses!" His aunt screeched before sending him to his room without dinner...again.

James felt Harry tense as he pressed his lips to his forehead. James began to worry that he did something wrong. However, once he drew away Harry relaxed and raised his small bandaged hand to his forehead smiling softly to himself.

"Hey little one," James said gently, "How are you feeling?"

Harry looked up and the man again and answered timidly, "Fine sir, thanks you for your concern."

James had to strain to hear him. It's going to be hard to get Harry to open up to anyone, but at the moment it seemed impossible.

"Who are you?" A small voice asked.

James looked down at Harry and smiled. "I'm your dad Harry."

"M-my daddy?" Harry whispered.

"Yes buddy, and from now on mommy and daddy with be here for you. You can trust us."

Harry smiled and hesitantly held up his arms like he always saw Dudley do. That was what you were supposed to do with parents right?

James was happy Harry opened up to him so quickly. However, as he reached to pull Harry into a hug, Harry quickly pulled his arms back and onto his chest. James looked at him, concerned.

"I-I-I'm s-so-sorry sir," Harry stuttered, "I-I-I d-didn't mean to upset you."

James just smiled sadly. "Buddy you didn't upset me. I was just going to give you a hug."

"A hug? Isn't that also what good boys got? But I am a bad boy, a freak." Harry said dismally, and then quickly smacked his hand over his mouth. He hadn't meant to say it out loud; he had only meant to think it. Now he was going to get punished for sure.

James and Lily just stared at Harry in shock, which quickly morphed into sadness.

"Oh baby," Lily murmured, "You're not a bad boy, you are a very good and sweet boy. Not a freak."

"Who told you that buddy?" James asked.

Harry didn't want to answer. What if Uncle Vernon found out he told somebody? Last time he had talked about his bruises and scars with someone his uncle didn't let him sleep that night. Intervals of lashing and getting cold salt water being poured on him kept him awake until morning when he had to continue with his chores.

"N-n-nobody…" Harry quivered, again beginning to squirm and try to get out of his father's arms.

Noticing this James held strong, not letting Harry get away.

"It's ok bud. Daddy's got you. You don't need to eat afraid anymore."

"N-no p-please, don't hurt me. I didn't mean to Uncle Vernon" Harry cried tears running down his abused face.

Lily felt herself get angry, angry for herself for dying, angry at everyone else for giving her son the Dursley's, angry at all of the family friends her and her husband have, or had, I suppose, and how they didn't step up and try to take Harry in and for not seeing the abused that he had been living through.

However, she couldn't allow her anger to show. She had to stay strong for Harry, the child who was punished and hurt because of other people's mistakes.

"Baby," Lily said gently, placing her hand on Harry's face. "I want you to listen to me ok?"

Harry looked up and nodded hesitantly and slowly, careful to not upset his parents.

"You don't have to be afraid anymore baby. No one will ever hit you again and no one will ever starve you again. Mommy and daddy will take good care of you from now on."

Harry started to cry and buried his face into his father's chest. He has never felt so warm, so happy.

James and Lily smiled at each other before laying down on the bed again and cuddling up next to Harry. Once the tears subsided Harry raised his head and looked at his parents, their warm loving eyes stared back down at him.

"Y-You p-p-pr-promise?" Harry asked cautiously.

"Yes," Lily and James replied in unison.

James placed his hand on the back of Harry's head and slowly pushed it back down to lay on his chest.

"Get back to sleep kiddo," He whispered kindly, "We will be right here."

Harry didn't want to sleep again. He was scared that he would wake up and this would all be a dream. However, his eyelids began to droop and soon he didn't have the energy to keep them open anymore.

"Goodnight baby," he heard his mother say, followed by a kiss on his head.

"Goodnight son, sleep tight" his father said, his deep voice bringing comfort and warmth.


	4. Godsons & Godfathers and Sons & Fathers

Hello everyone! Thank you for sticking with my story so far! I will try to update this again on Thursday or Friday! Lots of love and happy reading! Please favorite and review!

HPHPHPHPHPHPHHPPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

 **Chapter 4 - Godsons & Godfathers and Sons & Fathers**

Harry's footsteps echoed throughout the dark empty halls.

"I knew I forgot something!" He thought as he quickly turned the corner towards his office.

Teddy squirmed in Harry's arms.

"Shh…Teddy bear, go back to sleep." Harry cooed above him, rubbing his back slowly hoping to lull him back to sleep.

"Where awe we?" Teddy asked while rubbing his eyes with his small fist.

"Just at my work place, we will head home soon. I have to drop something off."

Harry James Potter is 19 years old. After the defeat of Voldemort, the new Minister of Magic recruited him to help gather all the remaining death eaters. Harry agreed and instead of completing his last year at Hogwarts with Ron, Hermione, Ginny, which took about 4 months to rebuild, he tracked down every death eater he could and put them on trial. With Azkaban reformed, new prisoners were kept under constant guard with not only dementors but also squads of aurors and trainees. Once the majority of death eaters were behind bars, Harry moved into Number 12 Grimmauld Place and because Kingsley was appointed as the new minister, Harry became Head Auror, the youngest in history.

Harry walked into the Head Auror's office.

"Here Teddy, lay here" he said softly as he gently laid his godson down on the couch. "I just have to grab a file then we can go."

Teddy just curled up into himself and gave a content sigh before his breath evened out once more.

Harry smiled. It has been about 8 months since Teddy official moved in with him and Harry was falling more and more in love with the half werewolf. After Remus and Tonks died, Teddy lived with his grandmother for a little over a year, with frequent visits from Harry, before Harry completely took over. Andromeda was just too old to look after an energetic two and a half year old toddler for the entire day and after seeing how much Harry cared for Teddy, she asked Harry to take him. Teddy loved Harry and idolized him. He mimics everything Harry does to the best of his ability and with him being a metamorphmagus, he does a damn good job. Once time Teddy copied Harry's look and followed him to a bar that Harry was infiltrating. Harry lost the suspect but was able to keep Teddy from getting seriously injured. Harry lectured Teddy about how dangerous doing something like that was and asked why he would do that. Teddy just replied with fearful and watery eyes: "I juff wannabe wike unca hawry".

Harry was stunned, but quickly recovered and told Teddy: "I'm honored Teddy, but next time you can be me in a less life threatening scenario. Ok?"

It never happened again. Teddy was good at listening to directions, but ever since then, Harry has been extremely protective of Teddy.

After rummaging through his file cabinets he finally found what he was looking for. Putting it into his briefcase, Harry stood and went to go grab Teddy.

Teddy awakened from his sleep with a grunt, "Mmmmphh."

"Sorry Teddy, we are heading home now," Harry said as he grabbed Teddy's hand.

Together, godfather and godson walked out of the office.

HPHPHPHPHP

Sirius Black was floating. He couldn't feel, he couldn't hear, and he couldn't see. It was comforting, peaceful. What was he doing here again?

Suddenly, it came to him, HARRY! What happened?! He fell through the veil, his damn cousin beat him, he lost, and now Harry is all-alone. With new energy, Sirius forced his body to work, and slowly he was able to turn his neck to try to look around only to see nothing.

"Hello?! Anyone! Help!" He tried to scream, but no sound came out of his mouth.

"Somebody! Please! I need to get out of here!" He cried, again not hearing his own voice.

Darkness and silence swirled around him. Sirius wanted to cry, but he could barely feel his body.

"Harry," he whispered, "Please forgive me, I tried to fix my mistakes! I'm so sorry...I wish…I just wish with all my heart..." Sirius trailed off, his consciousness fading.

"What do you wish?" A voice asked.

"To be with my godson."

HPHPHPHPHP

"Harry?" A gentle voice asked, "Baby, it's time to get up."

Harry opened his eyes only to be greeted by a blurry figure looming over him. Automatically, Harry flinched back and tried to sit up and get on the floor as quick as possible. However, he only succeeded in getting himself tangled up in the sheets and plummeting off the bed. He would have hit his face on the ground had it not been for a pair of strong arms catching him.

"Woah! Be carful bud. Do want to hurt yourself on the first day home." James said after placing Harry back onto the bed and sitting next to him.

Harry blinked his eyes awake and silently took in the room around him. The walls were a neutral blue color. He lay in a large bed pressed up against one of the walls; it had light purple bed sheets with white flowers decorating them. Across the room there was the door, with a dresser and cabinet next to it. The closet was embedded into the wall adjourning it.

"H-h-home?" Harry stuttered, suddenly remembering what his father

"Yes sweetheart, we brought you home after you fell asleep." Lily said.

Harry recalled the yesterday's events. He met his mother and father from a different world? Universe? He doesn't remember and there is no way he was way going to ask. But what is home? Their home? Would he have to work again? Maybe his parents were just like the Dursley's at "home".

"Come on Harry, breakfast is almost ready."

The word breakfast shook Harry out of his thoughts.

"I-I-m s-s-sorry, sir...I-I s-s-slept i-in." Harry quivered and began to stand up on his shaky feet. "I-I'll s-s-start r-right a-a-away."

"Start what sweetheart?" Lily inquired.

"B-b-breakfast" Harry replied carefully, scared that he may have reminded them that he didnt do his job this morning.

"Breakfast? Buddy, adults cook, not you. Who maked you cook Harry?" James asked, worried of what the answer might be.

Harry didn't reply. Was this some trick? It probably was, the Dursley's did this sort of thing all the time.

"It's ok Harry we're not mad." James said after seeing Harry's distress, "We just want to know."

Harry looked up at his dad's gentle eyes, and then looked down at his feet.

"The Dursley's" he whispered while closing his eyes, waiting for the screams of anger and whacks to come.

Lily and James couldn't believe their ears. The monsters that raised their "son" forced him to cook? For godsake, he is only 7 years old!

"H-How long have you been cooking Harry?" Lily asked as calmly as she could, but she could hear her own voice tremble.

Harry looked up. "S-since I was three..."

James breathed in deeply to calm his anger. They forced a three year old to cook for them. What kind of lazy pigs were they? He felt like going over to that stupid muggle neighborhood and teach the Dursley's a lesson or two. However, when he looked down at Harry's trembling state, all his anger, well almost all, dissapated.

"Come here Harry," James said softly, opening his arms.

Harry hesitated before slowly entering his father's arms. When James wrapped his arms around him and pushed him onto his chest, Harry flinched violently and began to squirm away.

"Hey, hey, hey, don't worry Harry. I won't hurt you."

Harry stopped moving and laid there. Just trying to enjoy the moment in his father's arms, but the fear of punishment burned in the back of Harry's mind. He just couldn't bring himself to trust people, even if he wanted to, he just couldn't.

James felt Harry still trembling.

"God damnit," he swore silently, "I just don't know what to do."

"Let him get used to it," his mind told him, "Let his adjust."

James sighed quietly before gently pushing Harry away. Harry's fearful eyes greeted him and it made James's heart break.

"It's alright buddy. You're not in trouble." James reassure and was pleased when Harry seemed to calm down.

Lily smiled. James was so terrified of the idea of raised his abused son before, but now it seems like his has been doing it all his life.

"Ok then, I'll go finish making breakfast," she said standing up, "While I do that why don't you give Harry a bath James?"

Harry's head shot up at the word "bath" and he quietly asked, "W-w-what kind of b-bath?"

James and Lily looked as him carefully. "Well, what kinds are there Harry?" Lily inquired.

Harry looked at his mother and father before replying, "G-g-good ones a-and b-bad ones..."

"Oh and what is a good bath?"

"U-U-uhhh...I-I d-don't k-know...I've never had one."

Lily inwardly frowned and slowly asked, "So, what is a bad one?"

"...T-the water i-is..." Harry began but trailed off, his lower lip trembling.

"The water is what bud?" James said, "You don't have to be afraid. Its ok Harry, we won't get mad."

Harry took a shaky breath before continuing. "T-the w-water is too hot or too cold. You're not allowed to breath and...and you have to used dish soap..."

Lily and James were stunned. They didn't know what to say. Unfortunately, Harry took this silence badly and suprised James by jumping out of his arms and running out of the room in to the hallway.

"Harry!" James shouted after him. He shot after his son with Lily right on his tail.

HPHPHPHPHP

Sirus Black was doing his rounds at the Ministry of Magic. He was having one hell of a day. First, Albus floos Remus and him and tells them to tell Lily and James that their son from another dimension, no, their _abused_ son from another dimension suddenly showed up. Then he was dragged to Hogwarts by his best mate's wife to see said son, and now he was forced to stay all day today to do rounds because he skipped work this morning and he would have to do them again tomorrow night to make up for James.

"You're so lucky you have a friend like me Prongs," Sirus sighed, turning to go down another black, long hallway. Suddenly, a loud creak was heard, causing Sirius to stop and listen. He heard it again, only louder and seemed to be accompanied by a moan. Curious, Sirius quickened his pace towards the room at the end of the hall. Opening it slowly, he realized the noise was coming from the veil. Sirus approached it, careful not to fall into it. Then, without warning, the veil's curtains began to twist and thrash, causing Sirius to take a step back. The ground began to shake and and the archway seemed to stretch, all the while the noise seemed to grow louder. The veil moaned loudly, as if not wanting to let something go. Everything stopped abruptly, Sirius cautiously took a step towards the veil, when all of a sudden a body flew out of the curtain and slammed into Sirius.

Sirius fell back onto the floor with the strange body next to him.

"Ouch," he groaned sitting up, "What is the world was – Oh my God..."

Sirius looked next him and saw the face of the body that was thrown at him and saw himself.


	5. Toys and Revelations

_Hello beautiful readers! I am back! I'm so sorry for not updating, but I was super busy with college decisions, packing, and getting ready. But every has settled down and I thought of soo many ways I want this story to go! I will be updating at least once a week if not more._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own the right to any of these characters._

 **Chapter 5 - Toys and Revelations**

James came to a halt and looked around the dark hallway. Walking over to a nearby wall, he flicked up the light switches to brighten the house.

"Harry? Buddy? Where are you?" James called, his voice echoing down the hallway.

"James!" Lily said, as she caught up to him, "Did you find him?

"No. Somehow Harry managed to outrun me and I lost sight of him. I – "

Suddenly, James heard a small whimper coming from the cupboard under the stairs. He looked at Lily and motioned his head towards the cupboard. Together, they knelt down and listened, only to hear Harry's hitched breathing.

"Buddy?" James asked quietly, "Are you ok? You don't have to be afraid. We won't hurt you."

There was silence for sometime until they heard a small sob and some rustling. The cupboard door slowly creaked open and a tear stained face came into view. James gave him a soft smile and opened his arms.

"Come here little man." Harry jumped into his father's arms.

"I-I'm s-sorry…" Harry whispered, trembling in James' arms, "P-please d-d-don't send me away…I-I'll be good."

James let out a sigh of relief when Harry accepted his affection, "You didn't do anything wrong buddy. You are a very good boy, and what those people did to you was very wrong, and we will never ever send you back."

Lily moved closer and began to rub Harry's back, "He's right baby, we will never hurt you and you are never going back to those horrible people."

Harry picked up his head from where it was buried in his father's chest, "You promise?"

James and Lily smiled down at him, and James said, "Yes Harry, we promise." At those words, a new feature crossed Harry's face, a feature that James and Lily have never seen before, it was the look of trust. The small family sat together in front of the cupboard until Harry began to calm down and his trembling lessened greatly.

James suddenly remembered the bacon and eggs that were left on the counter. "Harry? Why don't we take a bath now and mummy can finish making us breakfast?"

Harry sat quietly in James' arms, before slowly nodding his head. James and Lily smiled before each giving Harry a kiss on his forehead. Lily got up and headed over to the kitchen, leaving James with Harry still in his embrace. James readjusted his grip and stood with Harry in his arms, earning a small squeak from the child, and began to head up the stairs to the bathroom.

Instead of going to Harry's bathroom, which was attached to his room, James went to the master bathroom, which had a bigger tub. Setting Harry on the countertop, James moved over to the tub and began filling it with warm water. All the while, for once in Harry's short and miserable life, Harry was not worried. Maybe it was because he was tired after running away, or his parents' words were still resonating in his mind, either way, Harry's mind was on cruise control and he just calmly and silently watched as his father turned off the water and turned to him.

"Ok little man, time to take a bath," He said with a gentle smile, "Arms up!"

Harry slowly put his arms up, giving James a confused look. James laughed and quickly pulled Harry's shirt, causing Harry to jump, after taking in the condition of the old worn out shirt, James decided to deposit it into the nearby waste bin before picking Harry up and placing him on the tile floor.

"Ok buddy, can you take off your pants? Or do you need help?" James asked.

Harry blushed before saying, "I-I can do it myself daddy.." and pulling down his pants and stepping out of the leg holes.

James beamed at being called daddy, and kneeled down to pick up Harry's pants before throwing them away as well. However, when he turned to Harry he noticed that he was now standing naked.

"Harry?" James asked slowly, "Why aren't you wearing underpants?"

Harry looked at him curiously, "What are underpants?"

James couldn't help it, as his mouth fell open in shock.

"These are underpants Harry," James said as he pulled down the waistband of his pants to show Harry his briefs, "have you never seen them before?"

Harry squinted his eyes as he tried see what exactly his father was talking about, before shaking his head. James noticed and took a mental note to get Harry's eyes check later.

"No I haven't. What are those for?"

"They go under your pants, and make wearing pants more comfortable."

"Oh.." Harry said quietly looking down at the floor.

James just looked at Harry before shaking his head, "It's ok buddy! When we go out later we will buy you some new clothes and underpants. Maybe even a couple toys to play with."

Harry's head shot up after hearing that, "Toys?"

James smiled, "Yup, after all you are such a good boy, and good boys get lots of toys!"

Harry smiled up at his father, squirming in excitement, "Ok!"

James chuckled before picking his son up, and placing him in the water, "Ok, why don't we get you all clean."

Harry, with his fear of baths forgotten, nodded with the thoughts of toys on his mind.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Sirius sat next to the hospital bed in St. Mungos, his mind still trying to catch up with everything that happened in the last 3 hours. After finding the unconscious copy of himself, Sirius called Kingsley, the Head Auror, and after testing to see if the man was under a spell or using polyjuice potion, they concluded the best course of action was to take the man to get checked out by some healers. The healers agreed that the man was not an imposter and had Sirius give some of his blood for a DNA test, and it turns out that the man was truly Sirius Black, from another dimension. However, this Sirius had gone through a lot. The healers found evidence of exposure to dementors and starvation. After hearing this, Kingsley immediately contacted Dumbledore and Ministry of Magic, Amelia Bones. All the while, Sirius was trying to overcome the shock that came with the revelations.

Sirius rubbed his hands over his face. Suddenly, he heard the bed creak and a long groan escaped the other Sirius' mouth. Sirius shot his head up, and looked straight into his own eyes.


	6. Sirius Black times two

**Chapter 6 - Sirius Black times two**

Sirius felt heavy, his limbs wouldn't seem to function properly as he slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he noticed was that he was lying on a hospital bed, he knew by the lumpy padding and the fresh antiseptic smell radiating from it. The second thing he noticed was that he was not alone. From the corner of his eye he could see a figure sitting next to the bed, apparently not noticing that he had awoken. Carefully, Sirius turned his head to try to get a better view of the person, only to let out a groan as the crick in his neck was stretch for what seemed to be the first time in years. The figure's head shot up at the sound, and then Sirius Black met the eyes of another Sirius Black.

After making eye contact, the injured Sirius attempted to sit up and scrambled back. This shocked the other Sirius out of his daze and immediately tried to calm his counterpart down.

"It's ok! You're safe. I swear." Sirius said.

This caused Sirius to stop his movements and look at the other with cautious eyes. "How can I trust you? For all I know you are just a death eater under polyjuice potion."

At these words, the other became confused, "What is a death eater?"

"HA! Don't try to pretend you don't know! Where am I? What have you done to Harry?"

Seeing his counterpart becoming more excited, Sirius put his hands up, "Calm down! You will hurt yourself! You are still really weak and the healers said you shouldn't move around too much."

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN YOU BLOODY-"

"Alright that is enough" a calm voice cut in.

Both Siriuses (Siri-i?) turned to see who had spoken only to see Dumbledore with Amelia and Kingsley at his sides. The injured Sirius still looked cautious but a little less tense, while the other Sirius let out a sigh of relief.

"Sirius is telling the truth Sirius, you are safe here." Dumbledore said calmly as he approached the bed before stopping suddenly as if he was thinking, "You know it is quite confusing to have two Siriuses, how about we call you Black?" gesturing to the injured Sirius.

Black just nodded in agreement before asking, "Where am I? And why are there two of me?"

"You are in St. Mungos," Kingsley answered, "Sirius and I found you, apparently you fell out of the veil."

Memories flooded Sirius, how he was knocked into the veil, and how a voice reached out to him asking him what he wanted.

"Harry," Black said looking up at Dumbledore, "Where is my godson?"

Dumbledore's eyebrows went up in surprise, "Oh so the little dimension traveler is from your dimension?"

"What?"

"Well a young boy came to our dimension prior to your arrival, it turns out his name is Harry and he is James' and Lily's son, he is with them right now if you want to-"

"Wait what?" Black cut in, giving them a strange look, "Prongs is alive?"

"Last I checked." Sirius answered

Dumbledore looked at Black deep in thought before opening his mouth, "I am assuming they are no longer alive in your dimension."

Black looked down and sighed before answering, "Yeah," he said with a hoarse voice before clearing his throat, "Yeah they're gone."

The mood turned sober, especially for Sirius, who was holding his tongue knowing it wasn't the right time to ask what happened.

"But it seems like Voldemort doesn't exist here," Black said breaking the silence before looking up, "Or at least death eaters don't."

Dumbledore confirmed, "Yes, we have never heard of this Voldemort before now. I assume he is the cause of James' and Lily's death in your world?"

Black nodded.

"Well, I will have my people look into him just in case he could be operating quietly." Amelia said, turning to Kingsley, "Perhaps some Aurors could contribute to the cause as well?"

"Yes. I'll have my best on the case." Kingsley replied, looking over at Sirius, "Looks like you lucked out and won't be staying late tomorrow to do rounds."

Sirius just grinned in response, maybe this whole thing will turn around after all.


	7. Happy Days

**Chapter 7 - Happy days**

Harry liked moments like these, sitting in the sun, listening to his young godson's laughter as he slide down the slide for the thousandth time. He wanted to give Teddy all the experiences that he was unable to have growing up: a loving family, a warm home, and days of laughter. But most of all, he wanted to be there for his godson.

"It is not like it was Sirius' fault that he wasn't there," Harry's thoughts cut in.

Harry let out a big sigh, "What would it have been like he was there? What would it be like to have him here now" he muttered.

"Unca Harry!" a young voice said.

Harry jumped and looked down, "Jeez Teddy don't creep up on me like that," he said before smiling and picking Teddy up to place him on his lap.

"I was calling your name for awhile," Ginny said as she walk over and sat down next to Harry, "Everything alright?"

"Yeah, just thinking." Harry said sticking his tongue out and retracting it before Teddy could grab it.

"Oh about what?"

"Just...stuff. Don't worry about it Ginny, it's nothing important."

After "officially" dating him for nearly two years she knew that Harry tends to keep any problems to himself. However, Ginny knew that Harry should talk about it, as she found that when she manages to get him to talk to her, the issues are normally resolved easier and quicker, after all, Harry does tend to overthink things at times.

"Ok, but just know you can talk to me about anything."

Harry turned to her and smiled, "Thanks love."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Sirius entered to hospital room with a duffle bag in his hand. His counterpart was sitting on his bed, signing the last of the release paper before handing them to the nurse who quickly glanced over them, nodded, and exited the room.

"Hey," Sirius greeted.

"Hey," the other replied.

"So…you're getting released today huh?"

"Uh..Yeah.."

"Umm, so about where you'll be living...I am going to be super busy with the Voledewart case so you...well..um…"

"What? Just spit it out already."

Sirius cleared his throat, "You can't stay with me…"

Black just nodded, "Ok, is there anywhere else I can stay?"

Sirius nodded, "I talked to Prongs, and they have plenty of extra rooms for you to stay in until we figure everything out."

Black felt excitement and anticipation growing inside him, but tried to keep up his indifferent facade, "Yeah that's fine."

Sirius just nodded before placing the duffle bag at the edge of the bed, "Here are some of my..er..your clothes and other amenities." he said before turning back towards the door, stopping as he stepped through the threshold, "Umm, see ya I guess?"

"Yeah, see ya."

Sirius nodded before leaving the room. Black waited before getting up and reaching for the bag.

He put on the clothes that Sirius brought him, noticing they were a little loose.

"You'll fit them soon," Dumbledore said from the doorway, "Afterall I am sure Lily will get you fattened up quick."

Black laughed, oh how it felt good to laugh, and turned to the man, "I wouldn't mind, it has been ages since I had her cooking."

Dumbledore gave a gentle smile, "You ready to go?"

Sirius walked over and grabbed the duffle bag and slung it over his shoulder.

"More than ready," he said with a smile.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Hey Lil?" James called.

"Yeah?" he heard a voice respond.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes hold on a moment, I just have to get Harry's shoes on."

Matt's shoes could be heard tapping impatiently in the living room.

The Potter family was preparing to go on their first outing as a new family. Their plan was to get some lunch and then do some shopping for Harry. But of course, after Matt learned that Harry has never gone toy shopping, he demanded they go there first.

 _~Flashback~_

 _Matt had gotten back from Quidditch training, even though if was the summer and school was not in session, Wood, the Gryffindor team captain, demanded that they train to prepare for the upcoming school year. Matt Remus Potter, an incoming second year, managed to get onto the team as a chaser. Although he was mostly a bench player his first year, Wood swore he would definitely get more playing time this coming year, as the two main chasers have graduated._

" _I'm home!" Matt exclaimed loudly._

" _Welcome home Matt!" James said, "Did you tell Mr. and thank you for letting you stay over?"_

" _Of course dad. But will you tell me why I had to stay over again?"_

 _James grimaced, he knew he would have to tell Matt about Harry eventually, but he wanted to wait as long as possible, which why he asked the Weasley's to take care of him for the past two days. The Weasleys were very close family friends, especially since Ron Weasley and Matt were best friends, and the twin played on the same team as Matt._

" _Ok buddy, I'll tell you but why don't you sit down to hear this," James finally said, gesturing to the sofas in the living room._

 _Matt nodded and headed in first, falling back into the sofa and getting comfortable, the anxiety and suspense slowly growing inside of him. He knew that something must have happened if his parents asked the Weasleys to take care of him for the night._

 _James took a seat across from Matt, "Ok Matt, I know you will have a lot of questions, but just listen to the end ok?"_

 _Matt just nodded in reply._

 _James took a deep breath before beginning, "There is a boy who will be with us from now on, his name is Harry James Potter, and….he is your brother."_

 _~Flashback end~_

James smiled to himself, Matt had taken the news surprisingly well, demanding that he see his new brother.

 _~Flashback~_

 _James knocked on the door of Harry's new room, "Harry? Little man? Can we come in?" He waited until he heard a small, "Yes" before entering with Matt on his tail._

 _When they entered they found Harry sitting on his bed with Lily behind him reading a book._

" _Hi Harry there is someone I would like to you meet." James said gently, before gesturing to Matt, "This is your older brother Matthew Remus Potter."_

 _Harry silently looked at Matt before turning slightly and snuggling into Lily. Before his parents could say anything, Matt carefully approached the bed and laid a gentle hand on Harry's shoulder, earning a small flinch from the boy._

" _Hey Harry, I'm your older brother Matt, it's really to meet you."_

 _Harry slowly turned and looked at Matt with curious eye, before murmuring, "Hi Matt"_

 _Matt smiled before sitting on the floor next to the bed and began asking Harry simple and random questions, such as his favorite color, what his hobbies were, and what he liked to do._

 _Harry began to grow comfortable with Matt's presence and began to talk more and answered the questions more energetically._

 _It wasn't until Matt asked if he had any toys to play with, in hopes they could play together, that Harry retreated back into his shell, and quietly murmured, "I don't have any toys."_

 _Matt was silent and quickly got up and left, leaving Harry to believe he did something wrong and upset Matt. However, Matt returned less than a minute later with a chest full of toys and told Harry he could have all of them. Harry's eyes bulged out of his head as he slowly slid down off the bed and shakily walked over to his brother who had a teddy bear out and extended to Harry. Harry stopped in front of it before looking at his brother and parents for confirmation._

 _Matt just smiled and said, "Hey my hand is getting tired, c'mon and take it."_

 _At his parents nod of approval, Harry carefully reached out at grabbed it, "Thank you," he said as he pulled the bear close to his chest._

 _Matt's smile grew as he felt a warm feeling spread throughout his chest. "Of course Harry. Now shall I show you all the other toys? Maybe we can play together?"_

 _Harry's head shot up in surprise and looked at all the other toys in the chest._

" _Are you sure?"_

" _Totally! After all I don't play with them much anymore, and playing with someone is always more fun that play alone right?"_

 _Harry's face lit up with a blinding and he nodded in approval before sitting down on the floor in front of the chest._

 _Matt grinned and sat down next to his little brother before reaching into the chest and grabbing the first of the toys._

 _~End Flashback~_

Lily walked down the staircase with one hand on the rail and the other in Harry's grasp. When they got to the bottom of the staircase, Matt got up and walked over.

"Ok, everyone ready to go?" James said as he walked over to the floo.

"Yup, let's get going." Lily replied.

James nodded before grabbing the floo powder, "Lily why don't you carry Harry for the first time?"

"Good idea," Lily said as she stepped into the fireplace, while Harry spectated in her arms in confusion as fear began to grow in the pit of his stomach.

"Don't worry Harry, you'll be fine," Matt assured him, sensing his uneasiness "I was scared my first time too."

Harry just nodded, the fear slightly receding.

"Hold tight to mummy now ok love?" Lily said gently before grabbing a handful of floo powder.

"See you you there!" James said.

Lily smiled before exclaiming, "Diagon Alley!" and throwing the powder at their feet. Green flames erupted around them and they were gone.


End file.
